


The player and the actress

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Men's Football RPF, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: One man playing football. One girl is now a rising actress. They seem not so fit each other. Yet they have something to share of. Fanfiction based on real life story.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is [Zelimkhan Bakayev](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zelimkhan_Bakayev). And I play for Spartak Moscow. Occupation? You know it.

I look on everything I could. Of course, I just wanted to stay away as soon as possible. It sucks to know that some of my friends are actually the worst pranksters.

Well, I am not so interested, however. Maybe it is out of main detail.

I try to spend some times and I get rewarded by manager Stanislav Cherchesov, who called me up to represent the national side for the Euro 2020 qualifying. My trip to Cyprus was pretty awesome: it ended in a 4-0 party as we made it to the competition.

My mom and my dad always talk to me that embrace my identity. Yes. I am an Ingush man. A young lad, indeed. Ingushetia is my home. I say they don't like being called Russians overall. I am totally indifferent with it, just I don't bash a country or a race because of the brutal Chechen Wars.

And just as I told, my brother is Soltmurad. He is four years younger, and is playing for Rubin Kazan.

…

I love my Ingush origin and my Caucasus home. Whenever I go, I always remind that, I am Ingush. Our language is also special because it is one of the two surviving language of the Vainakh family, other being Chechen, where I can easily understand in just a month. My big brother, Magomed Ozdoyev, whom I swore my brotherhood and also my idol, is also an Ingush but born in Chechnya. He knew about that hard time when the war happened.

Likewise, I have also been told about our Caucasian heroes. From the great Sheikh Mansur, Imam Shamil, and so on. I would say I also endorse Dzhokhar Dudayev as well, but I am not trying to make a stance, because I'm politically neutral.

Then, after a training session, I got an invitation from Georgi Dzhikiya and Reizuan Mirzov, who are fellow Caucasians, like me.

…

Dzhikiya and Mirzov are very funny guys. Dzhikiya is of Georgian origin, I always love the Georgians. Despite being majority Christians like most Russians, the Georgians are always welcoming. I represent Russia thanked for the connection from Dzhikiya, who suggested my name to Cherchesov.

Mirzov is also another welcoming person. Of Circassian origin from the Karbadin tribe, Mirzov encourages me to develop more love for literature and studying. I need to say thanks with it. Circassians are always educational.

They went to a party where people of Caucasian origins often appear on. Russia is a very big country, and over 200 million people. You know, it is not hard to realize some people from the Caucasus. Some of my best friends are Armenians, Georgians, Chechens and even as far as Dagestan and Azerbaijan. There are personal conflicts, but in Russia, everything is fine.

After the party, I returned home, and I got into sleep. Tomorrow I would have a different training session to prepare for our next match day. And, yeah, something weird, right?

…

…

…

…

…

My name is [Kaede Hondo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaede_Hondo). And I am an actress and a seiyuu.

I love Naruto. Yes, I am always interested in anime. Myself even modeled after some anime characters in my youth. I am also a bit … sport-addicted. I like basketball and softball.

Some of my first hand experience was enjoying as a voice actress. I first began in 2015, but only a year later I gave a huge jump. You can see, my list includes Keijo, Danganronpa, and, 91 Days. It is what made my career.

Geez, I don't want to say anything else. But I always cherish these memories.

…

Yaaaiz!

I am very sensitive, you know!

Well, I am energetic, but also have a shy side. I am not going to make loud. However my most impressive moment was voicing Kanami Etou from Katana Maiden. It gives me so much tears and also more responsibility as well. I want to rival some.

I also have other anime interests outside my career. Likewise, I watch Love Live, BanG Dream and recently, Revue Starlight. This is if excluding my childhood interest Naruto. Dah! Naruto will always occupy the first spot according from me.

My experience with others are good. I admire Azumi Waki for her ability to act multifaceted role, like Ichie from Revue with her incredibly energetic and pranking style, or Mai Yanase and Maika from Blend S with some shy and serious affairs.

I found Iori Minase is also cool as well because of her seriousness. About foreign actress? Definitely Leonardo DiCaprio from Titanic! Maybe Chris Hemsworth as well, following Thor and 12 Strong masterpieces. They are my favorite foreign actors. Anyway, I love Marvel. It is awesome.

…

I am not so shy to express my lovely experience, but I would be very aggressive, you know? To protect my virgin. So stop touching!

Today I found weird. I came to take another duty with I've Been Killing Slimes for 300 Years and Maxed Out My Level, oh, it is a bit long, so just say, I've Been Killing Slimes, for sure. If you feel annoying, so thanks.

After lunch, suddenly I feel tired, and fell into sleep. I don't get it. And then, something carried me into another world, where I would not image something would have come to me.

…

…

…

I feel … startled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I meet you somewhere …"

…

…

…

…

That's something. The two woke up only to realize they were in a very weird scenario. They saw to themselves …

"Eiffel?"

Yes. They were here. Paris, however, was covered with full of fogs. Something weird about it.

Paris has been France and Europe's economic and political centre for centuries, and this place has yet to be replaced. Paris was full of drama and interestingly, this was where love could be founded. Paris never sleeps, ai ai!

A man with bruise yellow hair, pretty tall and Caucasian, got into a strange scenario.

"Oh! Sorry! Who are you?"

He just got a surprising encounter. Under the fog which is unusual for Paris, he met a woman, who is just same age with his.

"You are …"

…

…

…

…

…

Under the fog, he and she sat down together. The girl, who wore a French red beret, and carrying umbrella, met the man who was covering with a scarf. The two people did not know much about each other, but they found something strange along.

They sat into the pavement of the Tsar's bridge, looking to Eiffel. The life is pretty slow here.

"My name is Zelimkhan Dzhabrailovich. 24. Yours?"

"I'm Kaede-chan. Also 24 here."

"Nice to meet you. Inshallah."

Zelimkhan was nice to meet Kaede. They looked on the Eiffel, where everything was pretty decent.

"So what's your occupation now?" Zelimkhan politely asked.

"I'm an actress voicing for different characters." Kaede also politely responded.

"So you work in anime industry." Zelimkhan found out: "Given your background, why surprising?"

"Oh, it is … embarrassing …" Kaede blushed, but she tried to hold grab with the same question: "How about you?"

"I am playing football, of course. For a professional club. But I have yet to see when I'll acquire a place as a regular." Zelimkhan responded, bold, but depth: "I am still hunting, like being hungry for it. This is the only way to raise my family."

"So … did you marry?" Kaede this time wondered about Zelimkhan.

"No. I am yet to do so." Zelimkhan told: "And you too?"

"Same."

Zelimkhan laughed politely and cold as well. He looked back to the Eiffel, where he found it continues to shine. Unsurprisingly, he was breathing for another way to live, and embracing, was a good option. He liked Paris, he saw it much more prosperous than anything to say.

When he saw Kaede had not married, he was interested. Yet …

…

"Well, if I were not an Ingush, might be I would be happy to do that with you."

"What do you mean? Ingush?" Kaede startled to hear.

"Ah, yeah. My homeland is very strict in culture. Intermarriage is not very common. Some even criticize it as polluting the blood of our people. There is a very few exception, nonetheless, but it has little impact on our society. Our ethos is always the same since antiquity."

"Wow, that's strong."

"Yeah, I just wish we can become freer and more open. But that's our culture. If you wish, just come here one day, and you shall see."

Zelimkhan takes strongly his pride of being an Ingush, but he also believes that it is not fair to discriminate people who intermarry with others. Of course, he knew that with the exception to the Chechens, such privilege is not popular overall.

Outside the strict tradition, he also expresses interests on other fields. Only this time, Kaede was more ready than him.

"So, Zelimkhan, do you like anime?"

Zelimkhan got a bit chummy.

"Yeah, sure. Well, I do watch, but I think I could remember only Conan and Captain Tsubasa. Naruto maybe. But these are popular, right?"

"You play football, right?" Kaede figured out: "So watching Captain Tsubasa is a nice choice."

"Well, when an anime inspired even Zidane and Vieri, then there is no doubt I approve it." Zelimkhan smiled.

"Thanks. I enjoy anime as well. Outside Naruto, now I am voicing for some varieties of animes, too." Kaede told Zelimkhan: "It's fun."

"That's welcoming. Only if I know some of your words". Zelimkhan taunted himself: "I think it is better for you to become an actress. I should have become an actor sometimes ago."

"No, just keep with football." Kaede cheered: "You are also an artist. It's always good to be an artist."

"Thanks."

Zelimkhan and Kaede just watched on the Eiffel which it keeps turning the light on and the fog continues to fly over. He could not imagine about the endless light.

"Paris, the city that never sleeps. What a perfect destination."

"You think so?"

"Duh!"

Zelimkhan just could not think more than just once. He always took some, and some, and some. Some photos. Then he asked if Kaede really wanted to take a photo with.

"You want to take some photo meeting with a stranger?"

"Oh sure! I love that experience." Kaede told: "But it is not time now."

"Why?"

"Paris is romantic, but I need to keep my life stay. I don't want to interrupt my career."

"That's … odd. But fine, I won't provoke anybody."

Zelimkhan appreciated that. It appeared that he does have a strong sense of honor and trust. He is also well aware, and, unlike others, don't develop any enmity at all. He saw Kaede as a person who could be trusted.

He liked it.

About Kaede? Well, she also appreciated him too.

"I like how you become tough despite difficulties."

"Ah, yeah. You have mine."

Given the Ingush nature, Zelimkhan learned well on how to be tough, powerful, and strong, determined. On Kaede, she is well perceived by her growing talents, too.

Sometimes, it could be fascinating.

As the fog still stays within Paris, Zelimkhan suddenly stated something to himself. After a moment of thinking if it should, however, he decided to get rid of it.

He believed, one day, they would meet it in real life.

…

…

…

"Maybe, we'll see each other, in another moment, Kaede."

"So, you'll leave?"

"Certainly. We'll see what's next soon."


End file.
